


[庆易]比武

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum
Summary: *提问箱点的床上打架*极致ooc*单纯的爽文，不爽骂我就好，和全世界最好的庆易无关
Kudos: 1





	[庆易]比武

张保庆依稀记得自己本是来这巨坑里寻宝的。

然后他遇见了一个生得挺水灵的姑娘家，会挥剑杀人用踢技把人打得落花流水的那种。

他已经不太记得自己为了什么才和这个力速双A弱女子扭打在一起，打着打着姿势就渐渐偏离轨迹，对方明显在耍刀弄剑这方面轻车熟路，体术也强得过分，不一会儿张保庆就被人家小姑娘掐着脖子按在冰冷的地上，只是某些地方不太对劲。

跨坐在自己身上的人下身好像长了个和自己这个性别一样的玩意。

男的就男的吧，别的女的有这家伙漂亮吗？张保庆本着不要挑食知足常乐才能幸福美满过日子的信念，历经各种弯弯绕绕，要到了对方的姓名，还和人打上了床。

虽说同为男性，这个名为阿易的少年骨架却整整比他小了一圈，却意外的不是干瘦的类型。阿易婴儿肥的脸颊白得过分，被张保庆嘬个不停，他痛骂把自己圈在怀里的同龄男性像只没被管教好的狗，只会啃咬舔弄的路数，反被人笑嘻嘻的回了句“那你倒是管教管教我呗，小美人”，平日里牙尖嘴利，这会儿罕见地被呛得涨红了脸，愣是说不出半句话来回。

其实张保庆也就嘴上逞能，当谁还不是一介处男，只是处男开荤实在恐怖，因为没经验反而更加不懂什么叫怜香惜玉，何况张保庆一边觉得阿易像个女的一边又知道他是个男的，下手没轻没重。阿易身上称得上精致的衣服早就被胡乱扯开，因为干的活整日打打杀杀，所以对各种动作也格外敏感，本是为了提高警惕性而训练有素的身体被张保庆抱着没什么章法地亵玩——张保庆纯粹想摸哪掐哪就按照下半身发出的指令照做，看见暴露在空气中的两粒红缨也要舔一舔吸一吸，直叫阿易嘴里的“再吸也没用我不是女人”的骂声伴着呜咽道个没完。

张保庆觉着自己当狗当得有点上瘾，看到阿易想亲想舔，但当舔狗没有好下场，张保庆还是决定做个真男人。男子汉大丈夫，说要操就要操，准备提枪上阵才发现圆润饱满的屁股中间藏着的销魂洞太小太紧，一时间又没有什么能拿来润滑的，干脆先用手帮自己的初夜打炮对象解决了一次，用手指就着微凉的透明和乳白混在一起的液体往穴里捅。阿易被他的处男技术抠挖得哀哀叫痛，他才肯稍微耐心放慢点动作。一山不容二虎，但一穴能容三指，虽然离五指山还差两指，但看着穴口被自己的手指奸淫到有些合不拢时，张保庆还是难免面红耳赤，脑子里全是对人体潜能的全新认知。

在一个黄片未普及，甚至连花花公子这种杂志都不曾出现在北京人民视野里的年代，张保庆一个没见过大场面的能扩张到这个地步才掏出自己那根玩意的实属不易，阿易也不易，阿易太难了，对和自己初次见面甚至还不了解对方背景的少年了解最深的东西居然是对方的手指和扩张完迫不及待一操到底的性器，插进来之前没留神仔细看，现在只有用肠道被撑得又涨又酸的感觉来评判尺寸，评定的结果是实在大的他妈惊人。阿易恨自己那根不争气的东西拼了十几年也就发育成了正常大小，更恨还在自己体内进进出出的巨物，仿佛贴着他屁股对他轻轻的说“碰上爷你就是挨操的命”。

阿易在比大小上苦不堪言，但不可否认被操是一件挺爽的事，尽管对象是个技术为零只知道捅的人形打桩机，在适应过后他的感受也逐渐从单纯的好涨好酸好痛变形成好快好大好爽，情爱千万条做爱第一条，操人不规范被操的人两行泪，不过这个是爽到不行的生理泪水。阿易越哭越是满脸潮红，看得张保庆心就算不软○○也很硬，张保庆一边换着姿势往阿易身体里撞一边满口荤话，说什么你要真是个姑娘爷这下子就妻儿双全直奔小康，像狗的毛病也没改，啃人啃得更是来劲，阿易身上大大小小的牙印凑一块的数量起码能抵一桌麻将上的所有条。

张保庆操人操得横冲直撞一发冲天，阿易被操叫得嗓子发炎还泪水涟涟，两人把上床整成了你死我活的战场火拼，却也打得不亦乐乎，理所应当，理直气壮。

多年后说起这事来，张保庆一般的应对方法则是飞快亲自己便宜对象一口，然后说：

“只能怪你当年太可爱。”

“那现在呢？”

“我老婆，当然一天比一天可爱！”

fin.


End file.
